Conversion of acrylic groups in acrylic polymers to imide groups is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,374 which teaches reaction of the acrylic group with anhydrous ammonia or an anhydrous primary amine. The conversion reaction occurs between outer limits of about 200.degree. C. and 450.degree. C.
Conversion of the acrylic groups to amide and imide groups will occur in the presence of other monomer units such as styrene, butadiene, or isoprene. However, butadiene and isoprene units in the polymers thermally degrade at temperatures between about 200.degree. C. and 450.degree. C. Conversion of acrylic groups to amide and imide groups at lower temperatures is necessary to reduce degradation of polymers containing butadiene or isoprene.